


The Horror

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jean Is A Little Shit, Literature, Surprise Ending, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Our favorite scouts are taking a brief break from their Titan fighting duties in a lovely meadow when Jean has a special surprise for his lovely girlfriend (y/n). What will she think?





	The Horror

"Jean don't you dare!"

"Aw, come here baby. It's not gonna hurt you, it just wants some love."

"Keep that thing away from me!" you shrieked in horror, pointing one shaking finger at his chest.

"Give me your hand baby, I'll show you that it doesn't bite. Don't you trust me?" Jean pleaded, his amber eyes shining brightly in amusement while you cringed against a small tree.

Your eyes flickered down to his outstretched hand and then back up to his smiling face, briefly considering his offer. However, a sudden motion caused your eyes to double in size. "IT'S MOVING!" you screeched in a voice worthy of a horror movie queen. Dodging past Jean, you ran full speed through the field of grass, still screaming at the top of your lungs while you ran past various scouts.

Jean chuckled, glancing down at the tiny red insect currently crawling across his chest. "Looks like (y/n)'s not gonna be friends with you." he said to the bug, flapping a hand to shoo the ladybug on it's way.

"Wait (y/n)!" He yelled, jogging off in the direction you had sped off in. "It's gone now. You can come back!"

_*Epilogue*_

"Hey, Armin! Why is (y/n) beating the shit out of Jean?" Conny asked the blonde boy currently watching the latest smackdown under way.

His blue eyes never left the scene as he mumbled out the side of his mouth "He tried to get her to touch a ladybug."

Conny's own eyes widened in surprise before he started grappling for his wallet. "Betcha 50 bucks Jean stays in the infirmary for a week."

"Two weeks. You're on!"  


**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever really noticed how scary ladybugs are? (shudders)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2.
> 
> Attack on Titan does not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Jean.


End file.
